Isla del Sol
by ArGeNtInIaN Brit
Summary: Lily/James love/hate... with a bit of a twist on the Petunia/Vernon situation. Read it to find out more! R/R!!!
1. Chapter One

**A/N  Hi all!!  This is our first time writing a joint fic, which means, hopefully, it'll be twice as good as anything else we've written!  It also means we appreciate reviews much more, which means… review!!! Please!!!  It's an L/J love/hate, with less clichés than most, but a good amount just for seasoning!  Um… it's set in the Caribbean, so the title is in Spanish, and sums up the story nicely, we feel.  And…that's about it!  We'll let you get on with the reading!!  Don't forget to review!!!**

Lily lay back on her sun bed, and grinned.  She had the whole summer in front of her, eight whole weeks of James Potter-free bliss, in a tropical resort.  She would even be able to avoid Petunia, because her younger sister would be off flirting with the most unattractive males the resort had to offer.  Petunia's taste in men worried Lily to an extent, but now she was grateful for it.  Because of it, her upcoming weeks would be completely free of torture, pain, or annoyance.  No Petunia or James Potter to deal with!  

She was just slipping into a doze when there was a huge _splash_, and then, suddenly, she was drenched in pool water.  Lily sat up in shock, determined to shout at whoever had splashed her.  And then she groaned in horror.  It couldn't be true!  Swimming away from her, his hair messy despite being wet, was a tall boy with jet-black hair.  His figure was remarkably like Potter's, and, as he turned around, Lily felt her happiness deflate.  It _was_ Potter.  James Bloody Potter, always there to make her life a misery.  

Right now, though, he was gaping at her in shock.  His face, actually, showed emotions remarkably similar to the ones she was now feeling.  Annoyance, shock, and dismay were the most obvious.  Lily gulped.  Well, shouting at James Potter was something she had loads of practise at.  

"Will you watch where you're jumping, you bloody-minded imbecile!  Next time, _kindly_ refrain from splashing me with water!"  She glared at him, and then stomped off to find another towel.  Preferably, it would be a dry one.  

She was wondering if she had been a little harsh by the time she returned to her bed.  After all, James probably hadn't meant to splash her.  But he's done so many other things, a voice in her head whispered.  Think of all the other things he's done to you!  Besides, the arrogant prat needs a good cutting down to size.  But no, she argued internally with herself, maybe that was uncalled for.  

Shaking her head to clear it, she looked back at Potter who was resolutely swimming laps of the pool, and studiously ignoring her.  It was strange that he hadn't yelled back at her.  Perhaps he was ignoring her?  Yes, that was a good strategy.  If she could ignore the idiot, surely this holiday might actually be quite enjoyable!  So Lily sat back in her seat, determined to get a suntan.  With luck, maybe Potter would go home tomorrow.  

That evening, Lily sat at the table with her parents, bored out of her mind.  Petunia was gushing about one of the guys she had met today, her parents were talking quietly to themselves, and Lily was forced to listen to Petunia.  "…and he's got this brother that's supposedly really weird, just like you!  In fact, I _think_ he's a… a wizard.  Can you imagine?  We are just _soo_ perfect for each other!  We both have freaky siblings, _nobody _understands us, and we're _both_ stuck on this _island_-"

It suddenly all caught up with Lily, and she choked on her peas.  "He has a brother like me, you say?"  

"Yes, I _knew_ you'd be interesting!  He's over there!"  Lily followed Petunia's pointing finger and saw, to her utmost dismay, James Potter.  He was listening boredly to a pudgy boy who was talking with great animation.  As she watched, he stiffened, and asked a quick question.  The pudgy boy smirked and turned and pointed straight at Lily.  James met Lily's eyes, and for a second they were staring at each other in horrified silence.  

Lily turned abruptly back to Petunia, ignoring James's staring eyes, and said, "You _really_ like this guy, Petty?  What's his last name?"

"Ohh, he's amazing!" Petunia gushed.  "Absolutely wonderful.  His last name is Dursely, Vernon Dursely.  Isn't his name so sweet?  Imagine it!  Petunia Dursely!  Mrs Vernon Dursely!"

"It suits you perfectly," Lily muttered under her breath, and then said "But you said the black-haired guy is his brother?"

"Yeah, James or something.  Isn't Vernon so cute?  His hair-"

"Yes, yes, very cute.  But James's last name is Potter…?"

Petunia's face suddenly lit up. "You know James?  Are you friends with him?  Can you find out more about Vernon for me?  Could you ask if he likes me?  _Please_?"

"No way!  I hate P- James!  Besides, they can't be brothers.  James has a different last name." 

"Oh, I think Vernie said that James was his stepbrother, or something.  Yeah, that's it.  Look, _please_ Lils?  You _never_ do anything for me, _please_?  Pretty, pretty please?"

"I'll think about it," Lily told her, having absolutely no intention to talk to James at all.  This was horrible!  If Petunia and Vernon started going out, she would have to be with James a lot!  What if their families started eating meals together?  She would be forced to sit with James every single night for the rest of the summer!  And what if, God forbid, Petunia actually _married_ this Vernon?  They would be… James would be her brother-in-law!  Well, maybe not her brother-in-law if he was Vernon's stepbrother, but… she would be forced to see him at every single family reunion!  It would be horrible!  

There was only one thing to do.  She would _have_ to break Petunia and Vernon apart.  Something would work, surely.  There was absolutely no way that Lily Evans would ever, in any circumstances, tolerate James Potter.  No, Lily would find Petunia another boy to drool over.  Or die trying.

Unknown to Lily, James Potter, four tables away, was having the exact same thoughts.

~*~*~

That evening, lying on her bed in the room she shared with Petunia, Lily was about to scream.  She had spent the last hour listening to Petunia rave on and _on_ about this Vernon.  You would almost think that Petunia had never had a boyfriend before, she mused, except for the fact that it's always a different guy every time I come home.  Still, Petunia had never sounded this serious before, to Lily's knowledge.

"…and Lily, I think he really likes me, too!  _Please_ will you talk to James for me?  Please?  I _really_ want to know!  I promise, if you do this one thing for me, I'll… I'll never annoy you again!  Please?"

"Look, Petunia?" Lily said into the darkness.  

"Yes?  You'll do it for me?"  Her whiny voice really was pitiful.  Lily felt almost sorry for her.  

"Petunia, I know James Potter.  I know all about him at my school.  He… he's the most insufferable person you could meet.  And his brother's even worse," Vernon would _probably_ be worse if Petunia liked him.  It wasn't really a lie, "Look, trust me for once, Petunia, you really don't want to get involved with them."  

"Lily!  How could you say something like that?  I know James is a freak, Vernon told me that, but Vernon is completely different!  Totally different!  Look-"

"No, Petunia, you look.  I _know_ James.  I know what he's like… he has a different girlfriend every month, and he leads them on horribly.   This Vernon will be exactly the same, trust me, Petunia." 

"Just because you're jealous because you fell for this James guy is absolutely no reason-"

Lily's shriek cut her of.  "Never!  I would _never_ go out with Potter!  That's just… gross!  No, Petunia, so many of my friends have gone out with him.  I would hate for you to be hurt that way by his good-for-nothing brother-"

"You're just jealous that I get the nice, cute, hot brother!  That's all it is!  And if you won't help me, Lily, then I'll just have to do it myself!"

"Argh!" Lily said, and slammed her fist into her pillow.  This was _not_ going well. 

~*~*~

The next morning, Lily got up, dressed herself in her new bikini, wrapped a sarong around her waist, and was putting on her shoes to go to breakfast when she suddenly caught sight of Petunia and remembered.  Petunia liked James's brother.  Sighing, she put her shoes on, pulled her brush quickly through her hair, and ran out to join her parents on their way to breakfast.

By the time it had finished, Lily had finished planning what she had decided to call 'The Anti-Vernon Project' or the 'AVP.'  Part one, continued on from last night, would hopefully be enough to do it.  If not, there would also be parts two, three, and four.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.  "You in, Lily?"

She looked up to see her whole family looking at her.  "I'm sorry, Dad?"

He sighed.  "Did you miss the whole conversation we just had?"  

"Um, yes," Lily replied, smiling sheepishly.  

Her father sighed again.  "The hotel arranges activities to keep its guests occupied.  This morning there's a volleyball tournament.  I thought we could do it."

"Sure, Dad.  Good luck!"

"No, Lily."  His patience was very strained.  "All of us.  You too."

"Oh.  Um, I guess.  Do I have a choice?"  

"Nope," her mum put in.  She grinned.  "You know what your father's like with sports.  Besides, I'm sure it will be fun."

"But I was hoping to go swimming this morning!" Lily moaned, indicating her swimsuit.  

"That's okay, you can wear that.  And we'll all go swimming off the beach afterwards."  Lily mother said, trying to placate her. 

"I'm wearing mine!"  Petunia put in, sitting up straighter so Lily could see the blue bikini she was wearing.  Lily smiled weakly.  

"Okay then."  Petunia was only wearing that one because it was the most revealing.  She really did want to impress this Vernon guy.  She was in for a tough job.  "I'll do it."

~*~*~

Ten minutes later, they were all on the beach.  There were about twenty-five people altogether, and Lily noticed grumpily that James's family was one of them.  On the upside, James was scowling.  He obviously didn't want to be there, either.  On the downside, Vernon was also there, and staring at Petunia.  She was staring back at him, and equally lovesick look in her eyes.  

"Petunia, snap out of it!"  Lily muttered.  "He has the personality of an earthworm, and he's related to Satan!"  

"No, _I'm_ the one related to Satan, and he doesn't think any less of me for it!" Petunia snapped back, one of her better comebacks.  

"Petunia, please listen to reason!  I _know_ James.  He's absolutely awful, and he'll have contaminated Vernon!  I _bet_ the only reason Vernon's talking to you is because James dared him that he can get with you by the end of the week!"  

That threw Petunia, but only for a moment.  "It's not true!  Vernon hates his brother!  He told me, and he was serious!  You're just jealous that I got the nice brother, Lily.  Now shut up!"

Lily was just about to make a reply when a man of about thirty appeared with a megaphone.  

"Welcome, everyone, to Island of the Sun's weekly volleyball competition!  I am Mike, events co-ordinator here in the resort, to announce the start of the competition.  We have six teams of four participating, and, luckily, three volleyball courts!  So, let the games begin!  First of all, is everybody familiar with the rules of the game?"  

There was a murmured assent as everybody nodded, and Mike grinned.  "Good!  So here's what we'll do.  You've already been divided up into your teams, A, B, C, D, E, and F.  A will play B in game one, C will play D in game two, and E will play F in game three.  The winners of the first two will play each other in game four, and then the losing team of that game will play the winner of E and F, from game three.  If the winner of game three wins the fifth game, they will play against the winning team of the fourth game, to determine whether they place first or second.  You all understand?"  

Lily nodded, thinking it was a complicated way to do things, but she guessed it worked.  Petunia was still staring at Vernon, Vernon looked confused, James was scowling, and her parents were smiling and nodding happily.  

Mike continued.  "Good!  A and B play on court one, B and C on court two, D and E on court three.  We'll play the best of three games!"

Lily groaned when she saw that James's family was team C.   She was on team D.  Great.  Just great.  If James won this game, she would never live it down.  Never.  


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two.  

Never, never. She would definitely _never_ live it down. James's smirk, after winning the match, would haunt her dreams forever. They had tied for most of the match, but, just at the end, her family had lost. It had been James's turn to throw. Stupid Petunia got distracted by Vernon, who had been winking at her. Lily _knew_ that he had done that to sabotage the game, and immediately complained, at which James' smirk grew wider. 

"Aw... come on Lily, you're not going to act like a bad loser now, are you?" James said. He was calling her 'Lily' because right now there were four Evans, and he didn't want to insult the wrong one. 

"You CHEATED!" Lily shouted, her usual temper getting the better of her.

"No, we didn't. Can't you accept, for once, that you were defeated?" James answered calmly. He knew that it irritated her, being so calm...

It did. She hated how calm and collected he could be. She knew that it gave him the upper hand in all of their fights. 

"Argh! You KNOW you cheated!!!!!!! What? Isn't winning every Quidditch match for you enough? Need more glory to feel more important?" Lily said, not anticipating the consequences of her words.

Mr and Mrs Potter both smiled. "James, why didn't you tell us you knew her before!" Mrs Potter asked her son.

"Do you go to Hogwarts, Lily?" Mr Potter asked her, delighted to find another witch in the place.

Vernon glared at his mother's husband. He had told them a thousand times not to talk about magic. He hated it and everything connected to. You may wonder why was this, seeing as his very own mother was a witch....

Well, _that_ was the problem. Catherine (his mother) had waited until a few years after Vernon was born to tell her husband that she was a witch. Catherine had hoped that once the man married her, and saw their child grow, he would understand her. It was a big mistake. The instant the words left her mouth, the man freaked out. Fear turned rapidly into anger.

He had moved out immediately. It had caused Vernon's world to fall apart. He had been very close to his father, he admired him, and looked up to him, he thought he wasn't any short of being a hero... normal things five-year-old children think about their parents. It had taken all of her mother's strength to make him understand why his father, his best friend in the whole wide world, had abandoned him.

But there was more. Vernon had been truly depressed when his very own hero-like-father had told him he was a disgrace to his name. He told Vernon that he was infested with freak blood and because of this, the man had said he didn't want to see his son again. Try explaining _that to a child._

Ever since, Vernon Dursely had hated his mother. He swore every night that he would make his father proud of him, not relating, by any means, to anything magical. Maybe then his father would talk to him... ah, sweet childhood innocence.…

Imagine the shock Vernon got when his mother married one of her own kind. Much worse was his reaction when they moved to a wizarding neighbourhood. And, when his younger brother showed his first signs of magic? His psychologist had told Catherine that Vernon's hostile behaviour was because he was feeling like an outsider. That was when her husband, for his wife's sake, had decided to spend every holiday around muggles. Mr Potter couldn't deny that he missed his own kind, though, which was why he was so thrilled to find out that there was someone else with magical abilities on the island.

"Yes, dad, she goes to Hogwarts too." James answered for Lily.

"Oh! And… which house are you in?" Mr Potter asked her.

"Gryffindor." Lily answered, and, before he could continue interrogating her, she added "sixth year."

"Oh, just like James!" Mrs Potter exclaimed happily.

"How do you like Hogwarts Lily? What are you going to do after it? What are your favourite subjects?" this and many more questions were asked by the Potters to Lily. The Potters, excluding Vernon and James. James was only too happy to have her forget about the cheating thing. And so, the Potters won the match.

After the interrogation, Lily felt like having a walk around the island. She found herself going to the beach, where the sun was setting. She walked some more and found a fallen palm tree nearing the place when the beach turned into forest.  She went to sit down there.

Enjoying the wind playing with her hair, Lily was mesmerised with the dawn's beauty. She was so far-off she didn't notice someone walking up to her from behind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A male voice asked her.

"Very." She answered, turning around.

A boy around her age met her eyes. He was blond, tall, and had a beautiful tan.

"I'm Nicolas," he said, extending a hand, "or Nico for short."

"Lily," she flashed a smile and shook his hand. "You can sit down here if you like, I could use some company," Lily continued.

"Okay, thanks. Hey, I saw your match and, I have to say, I agree with you.  That guy cheated," He told her.

She had a feeling he would be easy to befriend. Offering him another of her smiles, she said, " I know! I go to school with him, and, believe me, he's always like that! Such a liar!" Lily said disgustedly.

"Oh, I pity you. Well, how about a happier subject?" 

"Okay. Are you going on the snorkelling expedition tomorrow?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah! Wouldn't miss it for anything! Did you know that there are over five hundred different spices of fish here?" he asked her. They chatted happily until they decided to call it a night.

"See ya tomorrow Lily" Nico said.

"See ya!" Lily answered, before heading back towards her cottage.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N  Part three has arrived!  No L/J action yet, but it's coming, it's coming.  I hope you all like this, and please, please leave a review and tell us what you think!  Chapter Four will be out when it's out.  **

**~Stef**

Lily woke up to sounds of Petunia stamping around the room, making far more noise than she needed to.  "Petunia!" Lily groaned, exasperated, knowing that her sister was doing it on purpose. 

"What?" Petunia snapped.  "Oh, good, you're up, are you?  Took your time.  If you're coming snorkelling, you'll need to get up now, otherwise we'll go without you."

"I love you too." Lily groaned again, and then got up out of bed.  After the quickest shower she'd ever had, she put on the first swimsuit that came to hand, and hurriedly tied her hair up.  Suddenly, she remembered Nico, and, smiling to herself, she took more care with her hair… even though it would probably get wet anyway.  Her swimmers were good enough, so she finally took Petunia's hints ("We need to _go!_") and left the cottage.  

"About time!" Petunia snapped, sounding far more like a bossy older sister than a younger one.  "I wanted to be _fashionably_ late when we join Vernon for breakfast, not inexcusably late!"

"Learnt a new word, have you, Petunia? Honestly, you're- _what_!?!  Did you just say _join_ Vernon for breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah!  What are you, completely clueless?  Mum and Dad made friends with Vernon's Mum and Step-Dad yesterday.  They don't know anyone here, either, and so we're eating breakfast with them.  They're going snorkelling, too."

"Oh God!  That means I'll be spending all day with Potter… _just _what I wanted."

"But it also means that we're spending all day with Vernon, too… the sweet, cute, incredibly handsome _hot_ brother!"

"Um, look, as much as I hate Potter, he is _definitely_ hotter than his ugly stepbrother.  Or is it evil step-brother?"

"He is not!"

"Vernon is… well, he's fat!  There's no other way around it.  Not just chubby, _fat_.  Put that with ugly and you don't have a good combination."

"He's not ugly!  And it's not fat, it's muscle!  Besides, a little bit of puppy fat never did any harm," here, Petunia giggled, making Lily nauseous, "I think it makes him look cute!"

"Well, he's ugly.  He is definitely not cute."

"And James is?"

"Well… yeah, I guess.  I mean, I hate him… but everyone says it, he's hot."

"Whatever.  We're here."  

They entered together, Lily reluctantly and Petunia eagerly, and found everybody else already at the table.  

"Sorry, Mum, Lily just woke up," Petunia said, staring at Vernon.  Lily sat, mumbling her apologies.  She pulled a face as Vernon and Petunia continued to stare at each other, and accidentally caught James's eye.  He looked every bit as disgusted as she did, and Lily grinned for a second before going back to her menu.  It looked like James was just as against their siblings going out as she was.

_~*~*~_

Surprisingly, there weren't that many people on the snorkelling trip, and the boat they used was relatively small.  Lily's family, James's family, Nico's family, and two couples in their mid-twenties were on the trip, and that was all.  Once the tour guide had finished explaining how to snorkel, for those who had never done it before (Lily was not one of those people), they were allowed in the water.  She was climbing over the side of the boat when Nico came up next to her.  

"What a surprise seeing you here!" He said, grinning at her.  

"Oh, hey.  I saw you, but I didn't say anything 'cos whatsisface over there was talking."  She slid off the edge of the boat and into the water, surfacing almost immediately in the warm sea and treading water.  "You getting in?"

"Of course!"  He jumped in without hesitation, splashing her.  Lily coughed, as water came into her mouth, and felt Nico's arms around her waist.  She stopped coughing and, blushing, said, 

"I'm okay, thanks."  

Nico took his arms away and smiled at her.  "Come on, then.  Let's go and see the fish and the coral.  Oh… you've been snorkelling before, right?"

"Yeah, twice."

"In waters like these?  Or at the pool?"

Lily laughed.  "Both, actually."  

"Okay.  Well, don't step on the black spiky things, because they'll put you out of action completely.  Don't step on the coral if you can help it, because you'll break it _and _it stings like hell, and if we get to shallow waters, I wouldn't step on the stony parts without looking.  Stonefish will… well, kill you."

"Really?" Lily asked, wide-eyed.  

"Yeah.  Not that I've seen it happen, but I've heard the horror stories.  They have perfect camouflage, so they're hard to see, but step on them, and… yeah.  Oh, and avoid the jellyfish if you possibly can… they're nasty."  

"Okay then, thanks."  Lily grinned at him once more, and then put the end of the tube in her mouth.  Then she was under water, looking for all she was worth.  The colours of the coral were amazing… bright blues, deep purples, yellows, greens, soft pinks.  There was so much variety, too, coral that looked like oversized brains, coral with branches all over the place, and then there were the little orange fish that swam among the wavy parts of some time of anemone.  Lily was really enjoying herself when Nico tapped her on the arm.  She surfaced, and Nico took out his mouthpiece.  

"I saw parrot-fish over there… you want to see?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."  Nico's voice was muffled; he'd put the mouthpiece back in. "Follow me."  He led the way around the other side of the boat, and Lily, looking through her mask, did see the large, multi-coloured fish that he'd been talking about.  They were quite common in waters like this, but very pretty nonetheless.  At last, Lily had had enough.  She was thirsty and beginning to get badly bitten by sea-lice.  

She surfaced, and this time it was she who tapped Nico.  "I'm going back now, I need a drink."

"Yeah, I think I'll come too."  They swam back together, and Lily clambered up the ladder first.  She stood at the top, waiting for Nico to come up.  He really was quite hot, she thought, in the typical blond beach-boy way.  Nice tan, not burnt, with the dark blond hair and clear blue eyes.  Still, admiring him wasn't going to quench her thirst.  She went back to find a bottle of water, blushing for some reason, as Nico followed.

Lily grabbed a bottle and sat on a bench, wrapping her towel around her.  Nico did the same, sitting next to Lily.  "Well?" he asked.  "Did you like it?"

"Yeah.  I love snorkelling.  How about you?"

"I do this all the time when I'm at beach resorts, which is pretty much every holidays.  I live on the mainland."

"You're Mexican?"

"Well, not technically.  I was born in France, lived there for three years, moved to England, lived there six, and I've been in Mexico seven."

"Wow!  I've always wanted to move about.  I've been in England all my life… how boring is that?"

"Nah, you're lucky to stay in one place.  I've always wanted to.  But I like Mexico, now.  I think I'll probably stay after I finish school."

"So you're going into seventh year, then?"

"Yeah, it's my seventh year of boarding school at… at the school I go to, and hopefully my last."  He seemed fidgety all of a sudden.  "Where do you go to school?  A state school?"

"No, I board, actually, up in Scotland.  It's… a specialised school."  Lily really didn't want to go into this conversation any further.  "Oh look, my favourite person."  

James had just come up, looking just as good as Nico, Lily had to admit.  Still, his personality was severely lacking.  James grabbed a drink and sat on the bench opposite them.  "So who's your boyfriend, Evans?  Conned someone else into believing you're human, have you?"

Before Lily could reply, Nico snapped out, "I'm Nicolas.  And I know who you are… the guy cheating at the volleyball match yesterday."

"I did _not _cheat!  It's not my fault that Evans can't admit she's less than perfect!"

"I _know_ I'm not perfect… but it's not like _you_ are!  Just because you're on the Qui… the sports team doesn't mean you're a god, you know!"  Lily spat out.

"Oh, good one, Evans!" James was nearly shouting now.  "You nearly told the muggle all about-"

"I am _not_ a muggle!" Nico interrupted, looking quite angry.

"He didn't mean it as an insult… not really," Lily stepped in, glaring at James.  "It's school slang for… for people who don't go to our school.  It's hard to explain."

"I don't care how he meant it, I'm taking it as an insult!  If I had my wand, you'd be in trouble, Potter."

"You're a wizard?" James and Lily both asked, at the same time.

"Yes.  Muggle-born, but a wizard nonetheless.  C'mon Lily, let's get away from Potter.  If I had been a muggle, he would have spilled everything… and magic is forbidden to wizards who are still at school in Mexico, so he couldn't've done a memory charm.  Idiot." He said, looking at James in disgust.

"Yeah, same in England."  And they both left, walking to the front of the boat and leaving James fuming.

Nico casually put his arm around Lily's waist, asking at the same time, "You want to get back in the water, then?"

"No, thanks.  I think I've had enough."

"Good, same here.  So… what can we do to fill in time?"

Lily grinned at him.  "Don't know about you, but _I _want a suntan.  Can you stand lying next to me for twenty minutes or so?"

"I believe that can be arranged."

_~*~*~_

It was the next day after breakfast, which the Evans and the Potters mercifully ate separately, that Lily walked in on Petunia and Vernon kissing.  Disgusted, Lily closed the door (to what was _her _cabin) quietly, and knocked loudly before entering again.

This time, Petunia and Vernon were separated… just.  Petunia was lying on his (quite large) stomach, staring up at him adoringly.  Lily choked.

"What's _he_ doing in my room?  That's disgusting, Petunia."

"It is not.  Besides, it's my room too!"

"Whatever.  Mum sent me to find out if you're going to do the hotel activity tomorrow afternoon.  It's a pillow fighting competition… although I have no clue why."

"Yeah, we'll do it, won't we Vernie?  You can go now."

"Oh, how kind," Lily said sarcastically.  As she was leaving, she added, "And I wouldn't make out with him, if I were you.  If he's anything like James, he probably has fleas."  And she closed the door before she could be hit with any flying objects.  She would have to thing up stage two of her plan to separate Petunia and Dursely.  Things were rapidly getting uglier.  


End file.
